polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkeyball
Turkeyball |nativename = : Türkiyetopu |reality = ���� Republic of Turkey ����|government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic |Perosniality =Angry, Aggressive, Nationalist|gender = |language = Turkish Azerbaijani Turkish, Azerbaijani, Russian, Turkmen turkish, Kazakh Turkish, Kazakh, Tatar, kyrgyz, Kyrgyz Turkish, Uzbek Turkish, German Turkish, Uzbek, uyghur And many more!!!!!! Ural altiac languages,|capital = Ankaraball |caption =Remove Refugees! |imagewidth = |religion = Islam (mostly) Atheism|likes = Fenerbahce, Galatasaray, Beşiktas, Trabzonspor, Islam, Soap operas, Basketball, Football, Emre Mor, Drones, Arda Turan, uyghur, Eating kebab, turanism idea, Capadocia, playing Counter Strike, being secular, Doner kebab, kebab sauce |affiliation = NATOball Im European but eu does not take me in EU UNball|hates = thanksgiving, remove kebab jokes, when someone says he committed genocide, Evil Syria, too many refugees, earthquakes, turkophobia, PKK, PYD, DHKP-C, Calling as Arab, free press, when someone says he support ISIS and buys their oil, when someone writes sensitive things on Turkeyball's page, Final schools, avrupa koleji, IDIOT EŞEK FU*KERS|founded = 1923|predecessor = Ottomanball Government of the Grand National Assemblyball|intospace = Yes|notes = Cannot into EU, but he occupied a large portion of European clay for a few centuries, many years ago. Mourning the bombing in my beautiful city of Istanbul. Fuck you ISIS!|food = Turkish Delight Kebabs Döner Baklava Cakes Simit Lahmacun|personality =Angry, Aggressive, Nationalist |military = Eighth strongest in the world. fifth strongest in NATO.|friends = Caucasian Real Brother Son Adoptive son Middle Asian Bro I'm helping him My only Arabic brother Another Middle Asian Bro Another Bro NATOball Jew Xbox Bro Vodka (sometimes) Altaic Kawaii BFF Uralic Bro Another Uralic You will be free, don't worry Philippinesball I'm helping this pirate too Georgiaball Another Uralic bro Germanyball (sometimes) Brazilball Irelandball|enemies = Beggar Main kebab remover Pis Domuz Flag stealer Nazi (sometimes) Armenia's friend Armenia's other friend Iranball (Frenemies) Stoner Nazi Worst Organization Fake Cyprus EVIL!!! Stop threatening countries! (But we can be friend very soon and fight against burger) German dog!!!!! REMOVE REFUGEES Release Uyghur! Berbersball (he supports Armenians) |status = Referendum ended, "yes" won but protests and clear fraud. Am divided more than ever.|bork = Kebab kebab|type =European |image = Turkey Modern countryball.png|onlypredecessor = Ottoman Empireball|predicon = Ottoman|font-size = Kebab}} Turkeyball, also known as Kebab The Great or The Main Kebab is a countryball located between Anatolia, Asia, East Thrace and Middle East. Turkeyball is often depicted as male. He is the brother of Azerbaijanball. Hates when people call all Muslims as Kebab. He gives the reason Turkballs being kebab ( Azerbaijanball, TRNCball etc.). He, along with other Turkballs have the goal of forming Turanball, which is the EUball of nations which uses the languages in the Ural-Altaic language family which expands the union to even Estoniaball, Finlandball, Hungaryball, North Koreaball and of course, Mongoliaball Personality Turkeyball hopes that he can get away from middle east and become a peaceful country as long time ago. Turkeyball is really becoming mad when people say him arab. Founder of glorious Turanball, Turkeyball secretly envies Iranball about his missiles and overall power in the Middle East but distances himself away from him. He holds a hatred for Iranball because of the actions of Iranball in the Karabakh conflict. Turkeyball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Turkeyball hates Thanksgiving, for obvious reason. His birthday (national day) is in October 29. Turkeyball is often referred as "aggressive, nationalist because of his actions towards many countryballs. It is shown that he has a soft side and fondness towards those who compliment about his war history. Turkeyball tends to get nationalist so very fast and this is why he often jumps into historical arguments. This can be seen with Kurdistanball, Armeniaball, Serbiaball, Greeceball, Georgiaball. And now, Turkeyball plans to join EUball for 50 years. Turkeyball is not into EUball but still has cities in Europe such as Edirneball, Kırklareliball, Tekirdağball, and Istanbulball. Because of this he has a trademark quote "Feels good to be European!". Relationships Family * TRNCball - Son * Ottomanball - Father * Seljuk Empireball - Grandfather * Oghuz Yabguball - Great grandfather * Gokturkball - Great great grandfather * Xiongnuball - Great great great grandfather * Azerbaijanball - Brother * Turkmenistanball - Brother * Kazakhbrick - Brother * Kyrgyzstanball - Brother * Uzbekistanball - Brother Friends/Dostlar * Azerbaijanball - Best friends and brothers. We call each other "kardeşim" (qardaşım in Azerbaijani) which means "my brother". * Japanball He is a good friend because of since the Ertuğrul incident, he was cared my martyrs. * South Koreaball - We see of like brothers after I helped him to fight against North Koreaball. Even though South Koreaball forgets the name sometimes. * Northern Cyprusball - The only Cyprus and glorious son! I'm his mentor and proud father. (also true Kebab) * Kazakhstanbrick, Krygyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: We are from the same family so they are kebab too. * Polandball - Respectable friend, because he defeated me in 17th century at Viennaball, and from that moment Poland is respectable friend. After the partitions of Poland I still draw maps with his (Poland) old territories, so Poland very likes me for this reason. * Macedoniaball - Have the same problems with Greeceball, help each other. Also the father of modern Turkeyball - Ataturkball was from a small town in west (Yugoslavic) Macedoniaball: Centar Župaball and that makes a big friendship between the two countries. * New Zealandball - Fought against each other in the Gallipoli campaign during WWI. I now let him preform memorial services at Gallipoli. * Israelcube - Since Israel was born, Turkeyball was friendly to the jewish state. Even if the relations got worse in 2009, Turkey and Israel managed to fix the relations today. * Qatarball - He is my only true Arabian Friend, because he hates Saudi Arabia. But I help him and give Weapons against evil Saudi Arabiaball. And Thank you for let my Soldiers into your clay. Neutral/Tarafsız * Bosniaball - I turned him kebab long ago. They had (and having) some similiar problems *cough* Serbiaball *cough* and both had serious mining accidents in the same year. This makes both countryballs sympathise each other and thus, forming a friendship. Bosniaball sometimes starts conflicts about how Ottomanball enslaved them but Turkeyball doesn't seem to say anything about it. * Albaniaball - Fellow kebab. He used to be Christian but I made him Muslim. He used to be part of glorious Ottomanball but gained independence. Good friend and also we like eat simit :3, he still hates me after what I did to Skanderbeg and won't shut up about it. * Georgiaball: Georgians occupy north-east of Turkey, but we're still in normal circumstances. Please tell Armenia to shut up. * Germanyball - NAZI! You tried to spy on me and now you are not letting me in to your union! YOU RECOGNIZE THE ARMENIAN GENOCIDE! But you tried to get our realitions better. * Iranball - He is my new Frenemy, because he hates Saudi Arabia. But I hate Saudi Arabia more. Both we support Qatar against evil Terrorist Saudi Arabia. He also gibs me Oil. Btw PLS DON'T SUPPORT ARMENIA TO KILL AZERBAIJAN, BECAUSE AZERBAIJAN IS SHIA MUSLIM LIKE YUO. Enemies/Düşmanlar * Netherlandsball: VY YUO RITTLE NAZI! HOW DARR YUO TLEAT MY PLIME MINISTAR LIKE ZHAT!? * Kurdistanball: Who? Oh, that separatist (Turkey has had enough of Kurdistan and will seize any opportunity to crack the skull of the separatist). STOP BOMBING OUR CITIES YOU DIRTY RATS! AND DON'T TRY TO STEAL MY LAND YOU COCKSUCKER. * Cyprusball: Turkeyball "invaded" and took almost half of it's clay to told TRNCball which only Turkeyball recognises and now Turkeyball is hated by Cyprusball because of that. * Armeniaball - Both are bitter rivals because of the Armenian Genocide in 1915 THERE WAS NO GENOCIDE! Turkeyball picks on Armeniaball when Armeniaball isn't demanding something from him or the other Caucasian countryballs. Friends with Russiaball and a threat due to housing Russian military bases near border. I recognize genocide if you leave Norgano-Karabakh. * Serbiaball - He talks more about me than I talk about myself. Fancies himself the main kebab remover and Turkeyball's main enemy. In reality I couldn't care less about him. He's still mad that I conquered and dominated him for centuries. The accordion, anything about Ottomanball and their trademark words from their respective languages' slang are the main weapons of their arguments in the comics. He is so "powerful" his only weapon is words, what a joke. * Greeceball - A beggar without money. *throws 1 Turkish Lira at him* * Syriaball - Turkey has a huge problem with the Syrian immigrants (nearly 3 million of them!) but he seems to let them in whatever the consequences may be. Turkeyball hopes that their democracy with 100% freedom may come rapidly as well as their refugees to get out! * Chinaball - Turkeyball sees Chinaball as an evildoer who eats things that give people nightmares. He also hates Chinaball because of the whole East Turkestan conflict. The hate grows further as Turkeyball accuses Chinaball of being too poor to actually make durable products (and calls Chinaball names such as "çekirge götü" which means that Chinaball looks like the buttocks of a cricket.). * Tunisiaball - He stole my flag, is of friend with kebab remover *cough* Serbiaball *cough*. Well who has terrorists, not me. * Arabs - Traitors of Ottoman Empire. Also brothers of refugees. But we're in normal circumstances now. I STILL HATE YOU! * Russiaball - Well, before plane crisis we were havings good times (especially with Russian tourists). Told him that I was "sorry" about what have I done. Cuz of that we are going to fix relations after the plane crisis, hey can you offings forgive me? Oh, and.. Sorry for that assassination attempt! USA sent him. * ISISball - YOU ARE RUINING MY COUNTRY YOU IDIOT, KILLING THOUSANDS OF POEPLE IN MY COUNTTTTRRRIIIIIEEEEEE!!!?? I HOPE YOUR SOLDIERS DIE IN THE EXACT MOMENT.I AM THE FIRST COUNTRY WITH MOST REFUGES JUST FOR YOUR SILLYS WARE! REMOVE!!! REMOVE!! Quotes *"Lan" - is a slang word that you can use after a sentence (remotely similar to rude forms of the word "you" in Japanese). to represent anger. It is used to call on people too. *"Amk" - is short version of Amına koyayım or Amına koduğum(un) which means Fuck you and Fucking (off). * "OÇ" - is short version of Orospu çocuğu which means son of a bitch. * "Hassiktir!" - used in the places of "Oh fuck!" * "sg" - is short version of Siktir git which means Fuck off! * "Ne diyorsun" is a short version of u w0t m8. * "Yarrak" or "Sik" means dick. * "Sana ne" is a version of WHAT'S IT TO YA?! He says it to Armenia quite a lot wonder why * TBMM is Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi it means "Grand National Assembly of Turkey" * Turkish for non-Turkish countries: in Turkish, "Türk" means "Turkish" and "Turkic". In Turkish, there is not a word called "Turkic" so they say Turkish instead of Turkic. Gallery New republic of turkey 60924.png Vaybaka.png Remove chain.png Turkeyballbymanisali1.png history_of_turkey.png Turkeyball.png Immigrant army.png Turkey can into bully.png Polan_thw_wrong.png Greatest moments.png 1904217 977937722223374 8822365361204903297 n.png 10635775 994903033860176 814759663689917632 n.jpg Turkey was big before.png TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png The Chain of Gib.png ErenPaşa.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Parenting.png Parenting.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 017nOje.png Comic 11.jpg NigerComic2.png Cyprus is landloss.png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg qezzez6.png Forever Alone.png The Chain of Gib.png Kantribolturk.jpg P1.png|Kebab is of angry P2.jpg|Kebab is no need rest 28bw7iw2298x.png p3.jpg|Kebab can into Yurop 10559897 514550045313093 5402243376056810938 n.png lFWrqDZ.png jH2D0sR.png 삼각관계.png Prepare_for_eu_by_turkeyball-d6dw00d.png N7ZReYZ.jpg Hr8qrpF.jpg The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Turkey was big before.png Turkey Modern countryball.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey ball.jpg Things that Turkey never liked.jpg Happy Turkey Day!.png Z1tvf5E.png FjNJGRq.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WSsw0au.png 's5qK9ge.png SdVEZwa.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png Ls6Ymi3.png 'cfbNduD.png 'exyQKTZ.png Hotje4q.png OQmtyig.png 1yUy0Ii.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'gYEiTgI.png TvJ9sb7.png 'zjzOdW0.png 'bMozHUD.png 'y2UVs8k.png W76iTS3.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 1c6iNhJ.png 5ZMsFNl.png lcIRwnp.png GNseylU.png 7iXNpGQ.png How to get rid of gypsies.png OSCE Negotiations.png Aba8siF.png Indir.jpg 12274316_427193607480753_8924729557461429644_n.png 0yeJpwL.png ErQuQ4s.png Links * Facebook page }} es:Turquíaball grc:Τουρκίαμπάλα nl:Turkijebal ru:Турция tr:Türkiyetopu Category:Transcontinental Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkey Category:Anatolia Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Kebab Category:İi/Iı Users Category:Earthquake Category:Batshit crazy Category:Mountains Category:OSCE Category:Vodka remover Category:Communist Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Muslim Category:Anti-Communism Category:Defend kebab Category:Turkish Speaking Kebab Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Stronk Category:Islamball Category:Muslim lovers Category:G20 Category:Islam Category:Secular Category:Independent Category:Altaic Category:Red White Category:Superpowers Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Defend Muslim Category:Kurdistanball Category:NATO Category:Defend Kebab Category:Star and Crescent Category:Regional Power Category:Turkic Category:Kebab lover Category:Dictatorship Category:Southeast europe Category:Evil Category:Sunni Category:Kebab Defender Category:Gyro remover Category:Black Sea Category:Remove Vodka Category:Former Empire Category:Fragmented Category:Human rights removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Historical Superpowers Category:N-11 Category:MINT Category:CIVETS Category:MIKTA Category:VISTA Category:First World Countries Category:Rakiya remover Category:OECD Members Category:Highland Category:Tea Category:Republic Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Middle Eastern Countryball Category:MENA Category:Press removers Category:NATOball Category:Pro Israel Category:Countryballs Category:Serb Remover Category:Serbia Hater Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Denied genocide Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Middle Power Category:Nationalist Category:China Haters Category:Basketball Category:D8 Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Ottomanball Category:Lavash removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Can Into Nuke Category:Anti Kebab Category:Kebab Removers